


День независимости | Independence Day

by WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: визуал R - NC-17 зима-2021 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fluff, Food Play, Happy Sex, M/M, Mixed Media, Nudity, Outdoor Sex, Pencil, Romance, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20Fuckery%20and%20Co%202021
Summary: Главное угощение 4 июля4th of July main treat
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: визуал R - NC-17 зима-2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184192
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57
Collections: 06 Визуал от M до E WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021, Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	День независимости | Independence Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the work from the biggest multifandom anonymous contest on AO3 (Fandom Combat). Use the Collection ( Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2021) to see all works of the contest. Use our series (визуал R - NC-17 зима-2021) to see all visual works of our team. Anonymous artist will be revealed in March.  
> We will be pleased to see your comments in any language!

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/36/71/AqfRsjAo_o.jpg)


End file.
